Summer Girls
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Summer girls dont date during the summer. They have flings, flirt, and have fun. The girls are at a beach party. The meet boys who might be worth dating. Disclaimer: I own nothing


Annabeth, Katie, Thalia, Zoe, Clarisse, Calypso, and Silena were going out with some friends to a party. It was their friend Bianca's party and they ready to party!

Silena helped them get ready- picking out outfits, doing make-up and hair.

Silena had on a pink bikini top and some white shorts. She had straightened her hair and had flip-flops.

Calypso had on a red dress with her white bikini underneath it. Her hair was braided and she had on flats.

Clarisse had on a green t-shirt with her army jacket over it and a pair of black shorts. Underneath it she had a red bikini top with matching red shorts. She wore gym shoes.

Zoe was wearing gray jeans and a black top. Her swimsuit was in a bag and was a silver one piece.

Thalia had on all black and a matching bikini. Her black hair was styled messily.

Katie had on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she had on flip flops. She had her green bikini on underneath everything.

Annabeth had on a pair of shorts and a white peasant blouse on. She was wearing a pair of Silena's flip flops. Her bathing suit was an ocean blue color.

The party was a beach party. The girls all got into Clarisse's army jeep. It was a tight squeeze but who cares. They were going to crash that night at a motel.

They laughed and giggled all the way there. They were all single.

Silena raised a hand. "Ladies! Tonight let's have some fun! Like Risse's bumper sticker says "DRINK TILL HE"S CUTE!"

The girls all cheered. They had just finished their second year of college and were very excited for this party.

Silena hoped that all the girls would find some cutie that night. She hated when they were single!

Katie and Annabeth grabbed the drinks they were offered. This was their second drink. The others were already on their fourth drinks except for Zoe who had one drink.

A tall brunette, Phoebe, bumped hips with Zoe and the older girl smiled. The two girls worked out together.

A few minutes later, they were joined by their other friends- Sue Ellen, Juniper, Lacey, and the birthday girl Bianca.

There were hugs and kisses exchanged.

Lacey shirked. "OMG! Did you girls get new ink? She pointed to Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, and Zoe.

They nodded. Katie turned around shoving off her flower tattoo. Annabeth lifted up her shirt a bit; they could see an owl on the side of her hip. Clarisse had fire circling her bicep. Zoe had a sliver moon on her shoulder. They all agreed it was cute.

They discussed new things happening. (Bianca got her belly button pierced. Sue Ellen dyed her hair blond with green streaks. Juniper was dating a boy have Grover. Etc)

Juniper waved to them goodbye because she saw her boyfriend. She promised to bring him over to meet them later. The girls all blow kisses in her direction.

Silena waved to them goodbye and gestured to a guy with a surfboard. Annabeth recognized him as Charles Beckendorf a senior.

Thalia, Zoe, Bianca and Phoebe spotted some of their friends from their Hunters group.

Lacey, Katie, Sue Ellen, Clarisse, Calypso, and Annabeth headed to a table. They grabbed some drinks and began talking.

"Umm. Hey."

The girls turned around to see Malcolm, a boy their age. Annabeth had a class with him. He was red and looking at Lacey.

"Lacey would you like to dance?"

Sue Ellen practically shoved the girl out of her chair. Lacey blushed accepted his hand. The two headed to where everyone was dancing.

"They are cute."

"Sue! Please don't turn into Silena. Or I will slap you."

"Don't worry Clarisse."

They watched Lacey and Malcolm dance. They saw Silena and Charles dancing too. They saw their friend Rachel dancing with Thalia and her friends. Katie nudged them as they saw their friend Will dancing with Nyssa, a girl he had been crushing on since forever.

"Awww."

Clarisse stood up. "I'm going to get another drink. I need to be completely drunk in order to deal with all this romance. You girls want anything?"

A chorus of yes followed.

She headed to the drinks. "Can I get four margaritas, two tequilas, three beers and one Sex on the Beach."

The bartender looked her up and town and whistled. Clarisse felt really uncomfortable. She wished her shorts were longer. She bit her lip. The bartender was creeping her out. He kept staring at her boobs. He was old enough to be her father.

Her eyes landed on a dark haired boy. He was tall. She had never seen him before. She did however recognize some of the boys next to him. Jackson, Grace, Di Angelo, one of the Stolls, and Valdez.

They were laughing and making fools of themselves. She could see them cheering on one of their friends- Luke Castellan. She craned her neck to see Luke dancing with… Thalia?

Thalia had her arms around Luke's neck. She looked happy.

She smiled. A hand touching her shoulder made her freeze. It was the creepy bartender. She grabbed the drinks and headed to the table.

Setting them down, the girls toasted and drank.

Sue Ellen suddenly squealed. "OMG! I love this song!"

She grabbed Calypso and Katie. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders at Clarisse and they followed their friends to the dance floor. Sue Ellen threw her hands in the arm and began dancing. Katie waved to her cousin Miranda who was dancing with Conner Stoll.

Annabeth turned to see all the couples dancing.

Luke and Thalia.

Miranda and Conner.

Lacey and Malcolm.

Juniper and Grover.

Silena and Charles.

Will and Nyssa.

Rachel and Ethan.

Zoe and Phoebe.

Piper and Jason.

Hazel and Frank.

Bianca and some senior- Adam?

She smiled as she saw Leo Valdez ask Calypso to dance. She almost started laughing when Travis Stoll wrapped his arms around Katie's waist. She was surprised that her friend didn't hit him.

Annabeth pointed to the beach and Clarisse nodded.

Annabeth took off her clothes and dived in for a quick swim. Seeing everyone together made her chest hurt. She missed him.

A dark hair man saw the blond girl head to the beach. He smiled. He would recognize her anywhere. He followed her and slipped into the water. He snuck up behind her and then picked her up, spinning her around.

Annabeth screamed and kicked until her leg connected with muscle. Then the body said.

"Ouch! Wise Girl!" She froze.

"Seaweed Brain?" She turned to look at him. It was him. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in forever. They used to have a summer fling. Every summer, they would head to the same beach. But the last time she went, he was with some girl named Kelli. She didn't talk to him since then.

Percy looked at her and then leaned over to kiss her. Annabeth kissed him back.

Clarisse watched Jackson follow her friend down the beach. He was a transfer student so Annabeth shouldn't know him yet.

A hand touched her waist and she spun around to see the boy from earlier. He shot her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but the bartender was looking at you. I'm Chris."

Clarisse nodded her head and saw that he was telling the truth.

They danced for a bit.

She looked at her phone. It was midnight.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to get my friends."

"Can I take you out on a date?"

She bit her lip. She wanted to say yes but shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm a summer girl."

Chris frowned. He knew what a summer girl was. A summer girl was girl who wouldn't date during the summer. They would flirt and talk and have flings and hook ups but nothing serious. They would only date if they already have a boyfriend. He knew of a few summer girl- Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, and Zoe Nightshade to name a few.

He gave her his number. "Call me. I can wait till school starts."

Clarisse watched him walk away. She was stunned. She went to round up the other girls. They all hopped into her jeep and Bianca's truck and headed to the nearest motel.

Sitting in the room, she learned that all the girls met someone special.

It was Lacey who said what they were all thinking.

"I hate being a summer girl."

They all nodded. A few years ago it was fun, but now they hated it. But they didn't want to get hurt. They were summer girls because they all knew what it was like to be a summer fling. After what had happened they all agreed never to date a guy during the summer. During the summer there were too many chances for a guy/girl to cheat. Too many parties. Too much fun. Being a summer girl made things easier.

One by one they all feel asleep, each thinking of a guy and secretly they could wait until school started so they could date.

**I don't know. this just kind of wrote itself.**

**Anyway 5****th**** update of the day!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**I hope you like it. Review. Check out my other stoires and review. Check out my poll.**

** Love you guys!**


End file.
